Arrow
by lena71590
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Nebula ne croit pas aux âmes-sœurs.
1. Chapitre 1

Nebula ne croit pas aux âmes-sœurs.

Gamora y croit, bien sûr. Contrairement à Nebula, elle est née avec la Marque de l'Âme, une étoile rouge gravée sur la chair verte de son poignet. Comme les autres filles, Gamora songeait à qui son âme-sœur pourrait être, ce qu'il faisait. Nebula n'avait pas le temps pour autant de sentiments. Elle était née avec une peau bleue sans tâche sur aucun de ses poignets. Elle n'avait pas d'âme-sœur. Ça lui allait très bien. Nebula ne se souciait que de survivre jour après jour, survivre aux innombrables détériorations que son père avait fait sur son corps, survivre à la violence que lui faisait subir Gamora chaque jour. Nebula n'avait pas le temps pour la romance.  
Gamora méditait souvent sur cette fichue Marque, la distrayant elle et Nebula de ce qu'elles avaient été choisies par leur père pour faire : survivre jusqu'au lendemain, et être meilleure que sa sœur au combat. Malgré toutes les méditations de Gamora, Nebula n'a jamais vaincu sa sœur au combat. Ou en quelque chose d'autre.  
Non, Nebula ne croit pas aux âmes-sœurs. Pas même après la Bataille de Xandar, quand la douce peau bleue entre sa paume et son avant-bras – un des rares endroits que Thanos n'avait pas touché, n'avait pas détruit – avait commencé à brûler. Nebula savait ce que ça signifiait. Thanos lui avait dit que, si son poignet devait commencer à brûler, de couper son propre bras. Il aurait pu le faire lui-même, il l'avait déjà fait avec son autre bras, l'arrachant et le remplaçant par un bras en métal après que Gamora l'ait jetée d'une falaise. Il aurait pu remplacer les deux avec des machines. Il aurait pu éliminer la menace. Mais ça aurait été trop facile. Ce n'était pas assez cruel aux yeux de son père. Non, Nebula devait de le faire par elle-même. Devait enlever l'opportunité de l'amour de son corps à mains nues. C'est ce que Thanos avait fait avec sa propre Marque, après tout. Pourquoi sa fille devrait-elle être différente ? Thanos avait choisi Nebula parce qu'elle n'avait pas de Marque. Il avait choisi Gamora malgré sa Marque. _Gamora est assez forte pour se préserver des choses comme l'amour. C'est une chance que Nebula soit née sans amour. Elle n'est aussi forte que sa sœur._ », aimait-il leur rappeler.

Nebula ne croit pas aux âmes-sœurs. Mais elle ne croit pas non plus en Thanos.

Malgré lui, Kraglin Obfonteri, Commandant en Second du clan d'exilés de Ravageurs de Yondu Udonta, croit aux âmes-sœurs. _Du sentiment_ , disait le Capitaine chaque fois qu'il attrapait Peter en train jeter un coup d'œil à la Marque sur son poignet. Mais dans toutes ses années passées avec le Capitaine, Kraglin avait brièvement aperçu la Marque du Capitaine : une fleur blanche, une fleur que Peter avait identifiée comme étant un lys Terranien, gravée sur son poignet bleu. La seule fois où Kraglin et Peter avaient questionné le Capitaine à propos de sa Marque – ils avaient dû le faire quand ils avaient entre neuf et quinze ans, assez jeunes pour poser des questions stupides – il leur avait aboyé qu'elle était morte, et ne de plus poser de questions. Avant de mourir, la mère de Kraglin lui avait parlé de la Marque. Il n'était pas né avec une Marque, mais sa mère lui avait assuré de ne pas s'en faire : _Un gentil garçon comme toi ? Ça finira forcément par se montrer._  
Et c'était arrivé. Une petite main, bleue foncée, était apparue sur son poignet le jour suivant la Bataille de Xandar. Sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper, que si elle devait apparaître, de ne pas essayer de trouver la personne te trouvera seulement si tu ne la cherche pas. Alors Kraglin avait fait de son mieux pour oublier la Marque.

Jusqu'au jour de la mutinerie. Jusqu'au jour où une femme qui avait tiré sur son Capitaine était venue le voir et lui avait demandé de lui donner une main de leur collection.


	2. Chapitre 2

Nebula ne s'était pas trop attardée sur la flèche rouge sur son poignet. Elle se demanda brièvement si c'était ce Capitaine Ravageur, ce Centaurien avec la flèche Yaka. Elle pensait pouvoir demander à Peter Quill, ce crétin avec qui Gamora était Marquée, qui voyait le capitaine comme une sorte de père, quelle Marque avait le Centaurien.

 _Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un cyborg qui lui a tiré dessus et monté son équipage contre lui ?_

Alors elle ne demanda rien. Et alors le capitaine est mort et il était trop tard pour demander.

Son destin va avec Thanos et la disparition de ce dernier. Pas avec celui que la Marque devait représenter, qu'il soit mort ou vivant. Mais pourtant, quelque chose l'arrêta au moment de quitter le Quadrant pour éliminer son père. Quelques restes de la fille qu'elle avait été avant que son père ne la fasse disparaître morceau par morceau, peut-être. Un semblant de la personne qu'elle était mais dont elle ne se souvient plus va voir Gamora avant qu'elle ne parte capturer leur père comme un gibier. Nebula partit à la recherche de sa sœur.

Elle la trouve aux côtés de ce crétin qui se faisait appeler Star-Lord, le fils du capitaine Ravageur, regardant les derniers feux d'artifice.

\- Gamora, cria Nebula.

Elle vit sa sœur murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Quill avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Je pensais que tu partais, dit Gamora.

Nebula eut un grognement railleur.

\- Pas encore. Mais bientôt.

Gamora conduisit sa sœur loin des autres, plus profondément dans le vaisseau. Elle croisa les bras et observa Nebula.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya-t-elle.

Nebula haussa les sourcils. Gamora secoua la tête et décroisa les bras.

\- Désolée. L'habitude, à force.

Nebula releva la manche de son habit de Ravageur, révélant la Marque.

\- C'est apparu après Xandar.

Gamora leva une main mais s'arrêta juste avant de toucher la jeune femme bleue.

\- Je peux ?

La première réaction de Nebula fut de grincer et de se défendre. Mais elle résista à l'envie de donner un coup, et donna son poignet à la main tendue de Gamora.

\- Est-ce que ça fait encore mal ? demanda Gamora, ses doigts parcourant la flèche encore brillante sur le poignet bleu de Nebula.

Nebula secoua la tête.

\- Non, plus maintenant.

Gamora passa légèrement ses doigts autour de la Marque, et Nebula frémit. Elle n'était pas habituée à la douceur. Gamora leva les yeux du poignet de sa sœur, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, un petit sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit.

Nebula grogna et rebaissa sa manche sur la Marque.

\- Je savais que c'était une erreur de venir te voir.

Elle tourna le dos à sa sœur et commença à s'éloigner en piétinant, se maudissant d'avoir été si faible, si stupide. Sa sœur n'avait jamais compris lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. Pourquoi comprendrait-elle maintenant ?

\- Attend.

Gamora attrapa le bras de Nebula.

\- Je suis désolée.

Nebula se retourna à contrecœur.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui est représenté par la Marque ?

\- J'ai pensé au Capitaine Ravageur, le père de ton Marqué.

Gamora secoua la tête.

\- Non. Peter m'a dit que la Marquée de Yondu était morte.

Nebula acquiesca, un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

\- J'aurais dû le savoir. Je ne suis pas une personne. Je suis une machine. Une arme. Les choses comme moi ne sont pas faites pour être aimées.

\- Nebula, dit Gamora, interrompant sa sœur avant qu'elle ne se lance dans une de ses tirades, Thanos avait tort.

Elle noua la main de Nebula dans la sienne.

\- Sur tout.

\- Hey.

Peter surgit à côté de Gamora et mit un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, son instinct protégeant sa Marquée de sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Gamora soupira.

\- La Marque de Nebula s'est enfin montrée et elle essaye de savoir qui elle symbolise.

Le visage de Peter s'illumina et Nebula résista à l'irrépressible envie de rouler des yeux.

\- C'est génial ! Comment est la Marque ?

Le regard de Gamora se tourna vers sa sœur, comme pour demander la permission. Nebula gronda mais hocha la tête malgré elle.

\- C'est une flèche, expliqua Gamora. Une flèche rouge. Nebula avait pensé que ça aurait pu être Yondu, mais…

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Peter, et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Non, pas Yondu. _Kraglin_.

\- Kraglin ? Son Second ?

\- Ouais, Rocket a réparé la flèche et je l'ai donnée à Kraglin.

Mais Nebula n'écoutait plus. Elle quitta sa sœur et Peter, et traversa les couloirs du Quadrant pour trouver son Marqué.


	3. Chapitre 3

Kraglin n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Il savait que les funérailles étaient finies. Le dernier des feux d'artifices et même Yondu s'étaient évanouis depuis un bon moment dans le vide froid de l'espace. Mais quelque chose en Kraglin Obfonteri le faisait rester observer la fenêtre dans ses quartiers. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train d'attendre, ou même s'il était véritablement en train d'attendre quelque chose. Avec son capitaine parti, l'homme qui l'avait tiré orphelin de la dureté des rues de Xandar, Kraglin se sentait comme s'il dérivait dans l'espace sans se soucier de qui que ce soit ou de quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être jeté par-dessus bord pour se figer dans l'espace froid comme ses amis, mais quelqu'un n'avait pas jugé utile de dire ça à son cœur.

Finalement il se retourna et s'installa sur son petit lit. En tant que Second, Kraglin était l'un des seuls membres de l'équipage de Yondu à avoir ses propres quartiers. Il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant de la solitude qu'il avait maintenant, serrant la flèche réparée de son capitaine sur son torse et laissant quelques larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues. Non pas qu'il n'y avait pas des gens de l'équipage pour l'emmerder avec ça. Et pas de capitaine pour le protéger s'ils le faisaient.

\- Kraglin !

Il entendit la voix de Peter hurler depuis le couloir.

\- Kraglin ! J'ai trouvé ta Marquée !

Peter passa sa tête dans les quartiers de Kraglin, et celui-ci essuya furieusement ses larmes.

\- Tu ne croiras jamais qui c'est.

Kraglin soupira.

\- C'est Nebula. Je sais.

Le visage de Peter se décomposa aussitôt comme un ballon.

\- Oh. J'espérais que je pourrais te surprendre.

Kraglin haussa les épaules et mit la flèche à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours.

Peter entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu n'avais même pas de Marque la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

\- Le capitaine vient de mourir, Pete. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à…

\- Obfonteri !

D'un seul coup, Peter se retrouva sur le sol, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration après que le pied de Nebula l'ait cloué au sol. Cette dernière enleva sa jambe du torse de Peter et montra son poignet, laissant Kraglin voir la flèche rouge gravée sur sa peau.

\- Quill a dit que tu étais mon Marqué.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais à me mettre par terre ?

\- Sors de là, Quill.

Peter ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais le regard de Nebula le fit changer d'avis. Il sortit, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai trente-quatre ans et que je me fasse toujours botter les fesses par des petites pétasses bleues. ». Nebula l'ignora, et tourna son regard vers Kraglin.

\- Hum, commença Kraglin.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Est-ce que la tienne s'est aussi montrée après Xandar ?

Ça avait été une bien étrange semaine pour lui. Il n'était pas retourné sur sa planète d'origine depuis la mort de sa mère, et voilà que la promesse de cette dernière était finalement arrivée après vingt-huit ans. Il se demanda si ça a avait été aussi étrange pour Nebula.

\- Oui.

Un silence.

\- Puis-je voir la tienne ?

Kraglin hésita, mais finit par relever la manche de son uniforme de Ravageur, le même que portait Nebula.

\- C'est une main. Une main bleue.

Nebula fit un petit pas vers le jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de toucher la version miniature de sa main.

\- Tu peux toucher, déclara Kraglin, et les yeux sombres de Nebula se levèrent vers les siens. Si tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligée.

Nebula hocha la tête. Elle voulait le toucher. Elle voulait tracer les contours de la marque de Kraglin avec ses doigts, elle voulait passer la main dans ses cheveux hérissés, et que lui aussi la touche. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Un murmure dans sa tête l'avertit à propos de cette chose. Un murmure de la voix de son père.

Comme s'il savait, comme s'il avait également entendu la voix, Kraglin prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, passa les doigts de la jeune femme sur sa Marque. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux et ne se préoccupèrent pas de le cacher.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, dit Nebula.

Kraglin lâcha sa main et sourit un peu.

\- Moi aussi.

Doucement, lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
